Alanna's Choice
by KalasinPrincess
Summary: Alanna accept Jons proposal with doubts heavy on her mind. Series of events test thier marriage, will it or Jon survive?
1. Alanna

Alanna's Choice

Disclaimer- These Character's are Tamora Pierce's

This story was listed under Nessa Fefalas, however I am the author and now have my own profile.

Chapter 1- Alanna

The desert sun beat down on a small knight and her servant. Nothing seemed unusual about them except that a cat with purple eyes was sitting on a horse.

Alanna of Trebond and Olau had been riding everyday since Jon had asked her to marry him. Alanna didn't know what would happen to her if she said yes but everyday now she has been wanting to say yes and go back to Corus.

" Let's go back now Darkmoon" Alanna told her horse "I think Jon has waited enough"

The horse took the rider back to the Bhazir camp were she was met by a gorgeous man with hair of coal and eyes like blue diamonds.

" Can we talk Alanna?" asked the prince

" Let me just take care of Darkmoon" came the reply

The Prince was so confused. Didn't Alanna love him? I asked her a week ago if she wanted to marry me and she said that she needs time. What about me I have to go back to Corus soon.

Alanna walked in and sat on their pallet.

" Jon, I have been wanting to talk to you but I haven't found the words yet to tell you."

" Alanna, I need to know now. I have to leave for Corus tomorrow."

" I know, but I need a little more time. My life is being turned upside down."

" I have given you plenty of time and I am leaving tomorrow with or without you." And with that the Prince left and Alanna collapsed on the bed with tears.

_He really loves you. That is why he is so angry. He thinks that you don't love him_ explained the purples eyed cat.

" I know but...

_You are afraid to love him and to go back to Corus after killing Roger_

" I am not afraid. Go away Faithful. I don't need your advise." and with that Alanna went to sleep.


	2. In Corus

**Chapter 2 - In Corus.**

**Discalmier- Tamora Pierce's idea's not mine**

**note Sorry this cahpter is short next one will be longer**

**Jon stormed in to his room and slammed the door. He starts to pace around the room muttering angrily to himself.**

**" That woman in the south said that she loved me. She is the ficklest creature ever. If I never see her again it would be too soon. Oh it is no use complaining Jon, no insults will make me stop loving her."**

**A knock at the door startles him.**

**" Come in"**

**" Jon, can we please talk." said an old man with shaggy hair.**

**" What do you want Myles?"**

**" Alanna talked to me before...**

**" I don't want to talk about HER." yelled the prince.**

**" Jon, please calm down"**

**" Don't you talk to me that way. I loved her and told her so, only to find out her true feelings. If anybody asks where I am , tell them I am out riding" Jon stormed out of the room in the direction of the stables leaving Myles in the dust. The knight looked up when the king entered the room.**

**" I am sorry your highness."**

**" He is still angry"**

**" Yes, I don't even think he knows that the queen is very ill."**

**" Myles, my wife is not ill and I never want to have this conversation ever again." And the second person stormed out of the room on Myles.**

**Alanna is riding out in the hills about 2 miles from the castle. She had left the Bhazir about one day after Jon left because she couldn't stand the looks from the tribe. **

**_Alanna are you sure you want to do this?_ asked Faithful who was bouncing up and down in the saddle._ You don't have to prove anything to anybody._**

**" I know, but I need to. I feel like I have to be there for Jon ever since the queen and the king died. I have to go back to Corus."**


	3. Royal Duties

_Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter should clear everything up. First of all, Jon's parents are dead. Alanna does have the jewel. The first two chapters were for review. Please keep on reviewing._

These characters are Tamora Pierce's. The idea you can totally blame on me.

Applause echoed throughout the room as the King and Queen passed. Mules of Olau wiped tears of happiness from his eyes as he watched them walk sedately, for once, down the aisle of the throne room. He absently pet the black cat who was leaving fur all over his nice black clothing. The King and Queen moved through the door as Thayet laughed joyfully. Following the other guests, Myles and Faithful headed for the buffet. The King and Queen wouldn't be appearing for the rest of the night.

Faithful wondered over to Thom, Lord of Trebond. Thom eyed the cat with amusement, " Feeling smug Faithful? Alanna might not thank-you for getting fur all over her new dress this morning. You know that she bought it especially for the wedding. Were is she anyway. Gabbing with Thayet, no doubt."

_Thayet is much too busy for gabbing _the cat replied. _She and Jon are planning._

Later that night, Myles knocked on Alanna's door with a bowl of soup. There was no answer, except for a scratching. Myles frowned, had Alanna locked Faithful in by himself? He opened the door only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Looking around, Myles noticed an abundance of goose feathers.

A petite redhead looked up from the pallet. Tears ran down her cheeks as she yelled without looking, "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone. Faithful, I told you not to open the door!"

"Alanna" Myles said calmly, " However magical, cats don't have hands." He sat down beside her, and she collapsed into his embrace.

" It's just, I, I don't, what if… Oh Myles, what have I done? How could I let Jon make the decision? I just know he and Thayet are perfect for each other. Why did I let Jon convince me to…to" and with that Alanna burst back into tears.

A soft knock sounded at the door. The King walked into the room.

"Myles if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to Alanna. Alone!"

Myles got up off the bed and turned his back to the King. "Alanna, I will need that headache tonic in the morning if you don't mind. I know I can get the palace healers too, but I like yours better." Myles strode out of the room.

Jon walked closer to the bed were Alanna sat there glaring at him.

" Alanna as you know after today you will have tons of duties to perform. You should be prepared for them since you Did have 3 months of lessons. Life is going to be very different from now on. Also my nobles have asked me to remind you that practicing with the pages won't happen because of your new duties. We will need to please the nobles if we are going to be able to make changes in the kingdom."

Alanna stared dumbstruck at him. When she finally got over her shock she muttered. " well, then maybe you should have done what THEY wanted."

Now it was Jon's turn to be dumbstruck. Although he got over his shock much faster. " That was cruel and uncalled for, Alanna.

"You say that I am cruel. What about you. When you walked into the room didn't you know that I was upset. Couldn't you see the tears that had run down my face? No, you only walked into the room and started to tell me what to do. Well, maybe it is because you are just thick, or it just hasn't sunken in yet. You can boss other's around BUT NOT me." Alanna's infamous temper was just starting to warm up.

Faithful hearing this decided to go and hide but before he scampered under the bed he felt he must warn Jon. _I be careful. She might throw something harder than pillow this time._

Jon looked over at Alanna and he noticed that she was looking at a bowl of soup. A knock sounded at the door. Alanna turned and glared as her brother walked into the room. " I hope you weren't talking about anything important, even if you were it doesn't matter. I need to talk to you, Alanna. If you have any objections Jon, save them. Hurry up, Alanna, and stop glaring at me." And with that Thom walked out of the room. Alanna stood up, but before she left she gave Jon a look that said this isn't over. Jon dropped his head into his hands, Faithful started to sneak out of the room, but before he left he said to Jon _: It would have been funny to see you covered in noodles. Oh, well my life has to go on without that amusement._

Jon just shook his head, He had a feeling he was sleeping alone tonight.


	4. Midwinter

Chapter 4 - Midwinter

Disclaimer- These's are not my characters. I am only rewriting the master piece that Tamora Pierce has written.

It was the beginning of mid- winter. The freshly fallen snow was glistening on the ground. The entire kingdom was in celebration. The kingdom had a prosperous summer. The king was looking well, although the was a noticeable absence of the kingdom's queen at many court events.

King Jonathon of Conté paced in the royal chambers in a rage.

" Where is she?" Jonathon muttered

Alanna had once again disappeared when there was an important meeting with the court. Jon was more annoyed then worried. It seem to him that all he saw of his wife was when he went to bed and even then sometimes she wasn't there .

A movement with the slight noise of moving material caught Jon's attention.

" Who could be in my rooms?" thought Jon has he slowly unsheathed his sword

Suddenly a hooded shape came out of the shadows. As soon as the shape came out, Jon's sword was at the things neck. The person in the cape started to laugh.

" You have gotten quicker Jon."The hood of the cape came off to reveal a smiling George. "Although I don't think you would have caught me if I hadn't tripped."

Jon lowered his sword with a laugh. "It is very good to see you again, George. Have you settled down yet?"questioned Jon

" I am just keeping an eye on things, while I roam the country side." George smiled

" I still don't see why you won't except the title. Oh well. What brings you to the castle? Normally you send word through Myles."Jon sighed.

George replied with a sly smile, "I had some business in the city. Some people to see, information to pass along. Just the usual things to do!"

Jon motioned to a chair and sat down in another.

"People have heard that the king in Tyra is rearming his troops."

"George, you must be slipping if that is all you have. Who knows where the army is heading? The defence we have at the border can defeat an army 3 times the size of the Tyran army without even batting an eyelash." said an amused Jon.

"Well, _you_ must be really slipping if you think that is all that I have. Of course I know all that stuff about their army. Tyran army has been rearming their troops with tons of volunteers. Their army is now 10 times larger. My spies haven't found out were the army is heading , but one thing is for sure; the army is looking for a war. It doesn't look very good." said George.

" Our army could still beat the Tyran army. Even if it is 10 times bigger" Jon said thoughtfully. " King Mulunce (note made up character for the King of Tyra.) should know that. So that can't be heading for Tortall. Why would you come straight to me, and not send word through Myles. It is..." Jon paused deep in thought. George said nothing, knowing the Jon needed to work it out for himself. Suddenly Jon sat straight up and rang a servant in to the room.

"Order all the knights and lords to the War Chamber. I will be there shortly." The servant turned to leave " Oh, and please don't let the Queen know." said Jon.

George looked puzzled. "Jon, do you think that is wise not to tell Alanna? You know how..."

"George I know how to handle Alanna." Interrupted Jon.

" I wasn't saying that you couldn't, Jon."

"George, I have to go. Thank- you for bringing me the information."

"Jon, please. Alanna will be infuriated that you are trying to protect her." replied George.

" Why shouldn't I protect Alanna? After all, she is _my wife._" Jon pointed out with pure venom on the word _wife_. Jon turned his back on George.

" I am not trying to tell you what to do. I know that Alanna chose you over me. You probably make her happy." Jon clenched his fists, his back still turned to George. " But here is a question. Does Alanna ever, even for one minute regret or wonder about her decision. Is she always by her side, showing her love." George paused thinking about what he should say. . " By the way could you say hello to Alanna for me, when ever you get to see her."

Jon turned around about to make a comment he knew he would regret.. It would only have been to be wasted on an empty room. Jon sighed: some how, what George said sounded true. Alanna did wonder about her decision, but that was natural. He closed the door to his room and walked down the hall towards the War Chamber.

" The calm before the storm." said Jon to nobody at all. Jon knew what was going to happen later, George was right, again. Alanna was going to be angry. He tried to think about something else but what George said kept going through his mind.

" You probably make her happy." "Probably" "Regret" "Wonder"

He did make her happy right?

It was dark down in the lower city. So dark nobody noticed a dark hooded figure talking to old Solom, the inn keeper for the Dancing Dove.

" How does she fair?" questioned the hooded figure

"Nobody in Corus has seen much of her." wheezed Solom

" What do you mean? You were supposed to watch her." snapped the figure

" Let me finish. All you rogues are the same. No patience. Everything has to happen right now."

"Just tell me . No stories please, Solom."

" Nobody has seen much of her because she has been going into the city in a disguise. Stefen has been sending those stupid birds twice a day and sometimes even three. In the city she just wonders the streets aimlessly. The only interaction she has is with your mother, and that is very little and growing less. The servants say that when the have seen her, she looks kind of lost, but that is just palace gossip."Old Solom took a drink from the goblet in his hand.

"Good work. I will be back in a month, maybe sooner. Get this letter to her please.." The figure held out a piece of paper and some coins. Both disappeared in Solom's coat.

" Will do sire " said Solom before he walked off to the Dancing Dove.

The hooded figure just chuckled to himself. When Solom was out of sight, the figure pulled out a locket and opened it. There was a painted picture inside of the locket that was s picture of the queen when she was dressed up in her gold washed armour. On the other side there was a painted picture of a lioness on its hind legs.

Note

The next chapter will hopefully appear soon. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. Remember it is to be cruel to be kind.


	5. Suprise

Disclaimer- These character's belong to Tamora Pierce, except for King Mulunce. He is all mine

The night was unusually warm. It was night with a bright moon as if it was made for lovers. The entire city was covered in the blanket of the dream god Ganiel. Well almost everyone in the city.

Jon paced the War chamber. The meeting was over and done with. In fact it had been over for quite awhile. The army was getting ready to march in three day, even through the snowy passes if they must. The black robed mage Numair Salámin was going to shape shift and warn the armies on every border of Tortall. He wasn't expected to leave for two days and wasn't expected back for three weeks. Everything was set into place. The organization was amazing considering the lack of notice. Yet Jonathon still paced from worry. Although it was not of the war or even the lose of the security that a black robed mage gave, it was worrying over Alanna.

"It'll be just my luck. This is the night that she will actually be in bed."

Jon sighed a heavy sigh. He knew that it was hopeless to keep pacing. He walked slowly back to the royal rooms to go to sleep. He was hoping that he would get out of another argument.. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find no a single candle burning. He felt very happy. He knew that he had escaped the argument tonight.. He crawled into bed without even noticing the other body in the bed and the damp sheets. He was too deep in Ganiel's spell.

Alanna woke with a start and stared blindly into the dark room. She felt both drowsy and rested at the same time. The room began to spin when Alanna sat up and tried to stand. Alanna gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists digging her finger nails into the palm's of her hands. Her lips bled on to her teeth biting them Alanna was determined not to fall over and faint. Her head swam and her arms screamed with the effort of throwing the blinds back. Alanna was temporarily blinded as the mid-afternoon sun flowed through the window. The dizziness that swam in Alanna's head intensified as Alanna ran to the privy. A puzzled expression was on Alanna's face when she exited the privy. What was ever on her mind it took away the sharp remark's that she would have made at the maids who began to dress her.

"Where did she go?" Jon questioned the frightened maid. The maid was worried that Queen Alanna was ill because she hadn't spoken a sharp word to any of the maids. Jon reassured the maid that Queen Alanna wasn't ill and told her to return to her duties. As the maid left Jon stood up and started to pace around the room. He didn't show the maid how worried he really was. The way Alanna was described it seemed like somebody took over her body. Jon rang a bell and a runner apperaed.

" Go and ready my horse. Oh and tell Sir Garth the younger and The Knight Commander of the King's own to meet me here in half an hour. If I am not here tell them to wait.". Both the King and messenger walked out of the room.

" Are sure about this?" Alanna questioned. She was silently cursing herself for being to distracted and having to wear what was once a beautiful dress.

" I am not wrong Alanna. It is exactly as I say." replied Mistress Cooper, " You should have known about this. Do you still wear it?"

" No" Alanna said shaking her head. Both woman jumped up suddenly as their trained ears hearing the coming horses. Alanna reached for her dagger that she always had hidden around her neck, ready to defend Mistress Cooper. A sudden laugh for Mistress Cooper startled Alanna.

" It is okay dear. I still don't understand why he has to sneak in. He knows that I can feel him when he is close." chuckled Mistress Cooper

A few minutes later the smiling thief George walked in the door. He was immediately attack by a small red blob. Alanna hug very close to George, her eyes pouring down with tears.

" Oh Chicky it is okay. I am here, I have missed you to." George whispered into Alanna's ear. " Everything can't be so bad. Now if you don't mind I have been on the road and need to use the privy. Alanna could you please let go of my tunic, I will be right back." George walked out following his mother.

" What has he done this time , Mother, and don't think of lying. I swear if he has hurt her in any way I will get him." George needed to kick and punch something, namely his highness

" Don't be a pert boy. I don't have to do anything. I will let her tell you. Don't give me that look by." Mistress Cooper walked out of the room leaving George dumbstruck behind her.

" Where have you been, Alanna. I have searched every where." Jon nearly yelled.

" You obviously didn't search everywhere because you would have found me." Alanna shot back " So this time you needed an audience to chew me out, Jon. Well, I am not in the mood tonight. So both of you.." Alanna pointed at Gary and Raoul " just get out of my way"

" Alanna please wait. I have no idea why I am here. All I was told was to wait for Jon here." Gary replied trying to keep the situation under control. Jon rubbed his forehead where a headache was about to form and grow.

" Alanna they are here for a different reason. I need to talk to you privately." Jon pulled Alanna out of ear shot from Raoul and Gary. " Alanna, you have to stop disappearing. I need you here. You have to remember that you rule this control and must help this country during war. I will need you here when I go of to the Tyran border." Jon sighed when he looked into Alanna's sad eyes. " What is wrong honey. You would have bitten my head off and lecture me about trying to protect you. Alanna please talk to me."

Alanna reached over and whispered in Jon's ear.

" Your what?" Jon yelled not believing what he heard. Jon picked up and rang a bell. The palace scribe and messenger entered the room. " There is some glorious news to spread throughout the kingdom."

_Note- Can any one guess what the news is ? Please review. Here is your wish, there is more about Alanna to come_

**Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

allicia (hahahaha thank's allen) tortallanrider

prettier than thyet NealsChick

megmae cede ()

Mrs. Dom Masbolle


	6. NOTE Important

Hello to all those people actually reading my story. The new chapter is really coming along. I hope to get the new chapter uploaded soon. I have hand written it out and it is getting looked over by my best friend. Sorry that it took so long but many unexpected things happened in my life that put me off writing, but I am back and the new chapter is looking very good.


	7. Chapter 6 Moving forward

Chapter 6- Moving Forward

A rat scuttled through the dark alley. Night had come and the only sound was the noise coming from the hidden pub. A figure clothed in the garb of the palace servants ran nervously down the street, searching for something.

"_You're late"_ a voice cut through the stillness.

"_Sorry,"_ the servant stuttered " _It's not easy to get out of the palace undetected. Besides, there were…."_

_" I don't need your excuses. I need your information." _ The hard glint of steel shone through the darkness

_" Yes, of course sir. Right away. The rouge is very jealous of Jonathon. He could be a very good scrape goat. The fights between the monarchs are few in between. It is for the baby's sake. The baby has cemented their love. No more doubts on the Queen's side. Although the death of her brother and her adoptive father have hit her hard. Another death of someone close to her will leave her emotionally vulnerable, ready to cling to anyone. That is all I have."_

_" Good. Payment will make it's way to you."_ The servant left in the same rush as he had came before the man with the sword changed his mind.

_" It's almost time my dear Queen and future wife."_ Cold laughter fill the silent night.

**9 Months Later**

" _How is she Jon?"_ Thayet asked concern heavy in her voice.

_" Well, when I asked her if she wanted help this morning, her reply was, 'Jonathon, I have carried this baby in my stomach for 9 months while still carrying out my royal duties. I can do this by myself' So, yes, she is fine._" Jonathon rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the coming headache. Jonathon slid to the floor his head in his hands. Thayet looked at her friend. The worry was plain on her face.

_" Are you alright, Jon ?"_

_" Thayet, you know the royal duties as well as I do._" Jonathon sighed as if he was unsure of how to go on. _" Monarchs aren't allowed to show any signs of weakness. I am scared for Alanna, gods, curse it. Our marriage had been rocky but I have always loved her."_ Jonathon looked about ready to sob._ " I tried to be there when her brother and Sir Myles died. Instead she went to the gods cursed rouge and cried on his shoulder. I am her husband, not him. What does he have that I don't!?_" Silence followed Jon's outburst of temper. Thayet had no idea on how to answer him. Even before Thayet could have said anything Duke Baird's messenger came running up the hall.

_" Her majesty requests quite firmly that Lady Thayet be in her presence now. Sire your presence is also demanded."_ The messenger looked like he had seen something that no other human being should see in their life time. Jonathon stood up with a bolt.

_" Is Alanna alright? Is everything fine? Tell me this instant."_

_" Jonathon stop scaring the boy. Tell Her Majesty we will be there with all haste._" Thayet gave the boy a copper before he scurried off. Thayet looked at Jonathon.

"_You will have to calm down before you see her. You can't cause more stress on an already stressful day."_ With that Thayet walked down the hall to the infirmary.

" _Push, Alanna push. Come on you can do it. The baby is almost here."_

_" What do you think that I have been doing, baking a cake?!"_ Alanna screamed at Duke Baird. _" I can't do this, I can't do this. Thayet please make it stop. You're a woman, you understand."_ Alanna sobbed protesting the pain until she bit Duke Baird's head off for telling her to push harder.

_" Alanna I know you are in pain but the baby is crowning and with one more push the pain will be over with. Please co-operate. That's ,it big push."_ Screams filled the room until the only sounds left was Alanna's heavy breathing and the cries of a new born child. "_Congratulations your Majesty. You have a new baby girl. Who are the baby's sponsor's?"_ The Lord Magistrate's cold voice cut through the stillness. Alanna looked around the room at the people who came to watch the birth.

_"The baby's sponsor's are Princess Thayet of Jin Wilma , Commander Buriram of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak the knight commander of the King's Own and Sir Gareth the younger."_ The Lord Magistrate walked over to Alanna with a quill and a piece of parchment.

_" Please sign this your Majesty."_

_" How dare you get my wife to sign anything when she just had a baby. Are you such a…" _ Gary covered Jonathon's mouth with his hand and Raoul grabbed him before Jon did anything he would regret. The Lord Magistrate looked at Jonathon, his cold eyes staring. Some people said later that something foreign came through the cold barriers, (empathy).

"_ Sire, Her Majesty came to me and asked for this he self. As a true servant of the Crown I never question an order from the Queen or the King."_ Jonathon stood quiet for a few minutes thinking. Alanna's sharp coughing woke him up from his day dream.

_" Everybody out."_ Jonathon said quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room to look out him _" I SAID EVERYBODY OUT!"_ The entire room exploded in noise with people arguing with Jon. The baby scared from the sudden noise began to cry loudly. The noise from the arguer's and the baby was so loud that only Thayet heard Alanna calling for Jon. Thayet took a deep breath knowing what she had to do.

"_LISTEN, Jon is your King, why are you all standing here questioning him? Please leave them two alone."_ Everyone so shocked by Thayet's uncharacteristic loud voice left the room. Jon rushed over to Alanna side when he heard her wheezing.

"_Alanna"_

_"Jo---n p-lea---se."_

_" Shhh. For once in your life please just listen. I love and have always loved you. Nothing will change this. Just, Alanna, please, please don't die on me."_

Alanna mustered all of her strength so she could stay awake for the naming of her child

_" Jonathon, please. My mother died before she knew my name. I----I want---t t—o know the name of my child in case I die. J—o—n please."_ Alanna was over come by a coughing fit.

"_ Alright Alanna. Just please don't die."_ Jonathon stared down at the all to familiar green eyes. So familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen them before._" We shall call her Alianne of Conte"_ Upon hearing the child's name Alanna fell into a deep sleep. As Jon walked to the door he said _" Yes, your name is Alianne named for the grandmother you and your mother will never know."_ Jonathon opened the door to show the kingdom Tortall's new heir.


End file.
